Date with the devil
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: "Y la verdad es... que los días que estuve con Rachel Berry, fueron los días más felices de mi vida, y la única cosa valiente que he hecho todo este tiempo es lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, así que si me disculpan, tengo una cita con el diablo."
1. Prólogo

**_Date with the devil_**

* * *

_Hay una prueba secreta escondida en el examen de aptitudes._

_Esta prueba no mide las aptitudes del estudiante en lectura, escritura o aritmética._

_Mide la habilidad innata de un estudiante para mentir, engañar, pelear y matar._

_Quienes pasan, son reclutados en una academia paramilitar secreta._

_Algunos las llaman seductoras, otros las llaman espías, los tontos las llaman inocentes, pero ellas se hacen llama__r DIVA'S._


	2. Capítulo 1: USSPY

**_Date with the devil_**

* * *

Dormitorios USSPY.

08:00 horas.

* * *

La alarma sonó a la misma hora de siempre, pues la molesta voz de Ginger gritaba mientras las alarmas de la casa comenzaban a sonar.

Sabía que tenía que apurarse antes de que comenzara la cuenta regresiva, así que se levantó directo al baño.

El teléfono que estaba en su habitación comenzó a sonar mientras lavaba sus dientes. Se enjuagó rápido y corrió a contestar.

-Tienes una llamada.

Fue lo único que Kitty dijo y colgó, dando entrada a la llamada, y supo quién era nada más de escuchar la misma pregunta que venía haciéndole desde la noche anterior.

Dejó que hablara, dio un fuerte suspiro y habló.

-Dios, Finn, no quiero hablar más de esto.

Y colgó.

_"Un espía no necesita dormir, el mundo las necesita"_

Volvió a dar otro suspiro.

-Si claro, ¿y nos alimentamos a base de fotosíntesis también?-Dijo entre dientes y entró de nuevo al baño.

Se vistió rápidamente y justo a tiempo, pues el típico conteo comenzaba a escucharse.

_"8, 7, 6, 5..."_

Estaba terminando de alistar sus cosas cuando su teléfono sonó y contestó sin ver la pantalla, sabiendo quién era.

-Finn, en serio, no es un buen momento.

Colgó.

Siguió acomodando sus cosas y su iPod se iluminó con la cara de Finn.

-¿Cuándo será un buen momento para ti, Quinn?

-Deja de llamarme.

-¡QUINN!

El grito de Kitty se escuchó desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy!

Se dirigió a la salida de su habitación y la imagen de Finn, de nuevo apareció pero ahora en el reloj de su muñeca.

-¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado?

Simplemente colgó y salió corriendo.

Quinn junto con Marley, Kitty y Brittany subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la academia.

-Terminé con Finn anoche.-Dijo Quinn quien iba de copiloto.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Brittany desde el asiento trasero.

-Era muy aburrido.

-Es un idiota.-Añadió Kitty mientras conducía.

-Tiene razón.-Confirmó Marley.

-Me caía bien, es muy dulce.-Dijo Brittany

-Lo sé, pero no lo amo.

-¿Desde cuándo te ha importado eso a oa hora de salir con chicos?-Preguntó Kitty estacionando el auto.

-No lo sé, quiero enamorarme.

-Suerte con eso, rubia.-Fue lo último que dijo Marley antes de que todas salieran del auto.

Caminaron directo a la cafetería de la academia, y justo en una de las mesas principales, se encontraba ya su instructor.

-Hola, señor G.

-No me llames así, Britanny.

La rubia alzó los hombros mientras se sentaba a su lado y las demás chicas la imitaban. Ginger se limitó a dar un fuerte suspiro al escucuhar que seguían llamándolo de esa forma.

La camarera se acercó esperando la orden de todas las mañanas.

-Hola, me puedes traer el especial de huevos con café.- Pidió Kitty.

-Omellete de tofú y bebida de durazno sin leche.-Siguió Quinn.

-Hamburguesa doble con extra queso y refresco de cola.-Brittany.

-Yo solo quiero café.-Terminó Marley.

La camarera se retiró con sus órdenes y Ginger aprovechó para empezar a hablar.

-Tenemos un invitado especial esta mañana, la entrenadora Sylvester.

-¿La entrenadora Sylvester? Ella nunca viene aquí.- Dijo Kitty emocionada.

Y al igual que ella, Quinn y Brittany igualmente se miraron emocionadas.

De pronto, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entraron dos hombres altos y vestidos con un traje negro, caminaron hacia su mesa y detrás de ellos apareció la entrenadora Sue Sylvester.

Todos sabían quién era ella, pues era la directora de la USSPY (Academia Paramilitar Secreta de los Estados Unidos), y todos sabían que para poder asegurar un buen puesto, debías caerle bastante bien, algo un poco difícil dado el temperamento que tenía.

Se quitó las gafas oscuras que traía puestas y las miró.

-Chicas.

-Entrenadora Sylvester, quiero decirle que es un placer conocerla, que...

Kitty no pudo terminar de dar su discurso porque la mano de la entrenadora la paró indicándole que la dejara hablar.

-No hay tiempo para placeres.-volteó a ver al instructor.-Ginger, un asunto urgente llama mi atención. Rachel Diamont volvió al país.

-No puede ser.-Susurró Kitty

-¡Vaya!-Expresó Marley

-¡Estoy haciendo mi tésis sobre ella!-Habló Quinn con evidente emoción.

-Espero estar informada de esta misión.-Fue lo último que dijo Sylvester, mirando a Ginger, antes de irse escoltada por sus hombres.

-Wow.-Fue lo único que expresaron Marley y Kitty.

-No puedo creer que volvió.-Dijo Quinn.

-¿Quién es Rachel Diamont?

Las tres chicas voltearon a ver a Brittany incrédulas y fue cuando Ginger sacó su tablet para mostrarles la información que había llevado.

-Rachel Diamont es la última sobreviviente del Cártel Berry.-La imagen de la mafiosa apareció en la pantalla y Quinn no pudo evitar mirarla.

La había visto antes, pues como había dicho, estaba basando su tésis de graduación sobre ella, y siempre que veía una foto de ella no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿cómo una chica tan atractiva estaba metida dentro de todo ese embrollo? Era guapa, muy guapa, morena de ojos cafés, castaña y con una peculiar nariz que a su parecer, solo aumentaba su atractivo. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa que por supuesto le había ayudado muchas veces en sus negocios, o al menos eso pensaba Quinn.

-Su familia luchó contra los Chang en una guerra incansable y sangrienta durante una década. Tras la muerte de su padre, ella heredó las llaves del reino. Venta de armas ilegales, contrabando, apuestas, y su especialidad, el robo de diamantes.-Siguió hablando Ginger.-La protegen una banda de mercenarios dirigida por esta chica, Santana López.-Apreciaron la foto de una morena muy atractiva y con una mirada bastante provocativa.

Quinn y Brittany se voltearon a ver entre ellas al ver dicha foto.

-Se cree que Rachel estuvo detrás del plan para hundir Australia en el 2015. Hubo tres intentos para aprenderla, todos fracasaron. En el 2018, se la tragó la tierra, y desde entonces, no se sabe nada de ella.

-Ay-Expresó Brittany con tono desagradable.

-Y esa no es la peor parte.-Le dijo Quinn.

-¿Cuál es la peor parte?

-Nadie que la enfrente, vive para contarlo.

La camarera regresó con sus pedidos y los puso frente ellas.

-¿Y por qué creen que volvió ahora?-Preguntó Kitty.

-Inteligencia sugiere que vino a conocer a esta mujer.-Ginger mostró la imagen de una mujer con rasgos rusos evidentes.-Ninotchka Kaprova ex agente de la CIA y asesina a sueldo. Se verán está noche a las 20:00 horas. Averigüen qué trama Rachel.-Volteó a ver a cada una.-Solo observen. No traten de aprenderla ustedes. Kitty estás a cargo. Quinn eres segunda. Y chicas, mucho cuidado.

El hombre se retiró y las chicas se miraron entre sí, tratando de encontrar respuestas a miles de preguntas que había en sus mentes. Quinn fue la única en hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que una solitaria mente criminal pretende con una asesina rusa?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, vengo un una nueva historia sin terminar las que ya tengo (como siempre jaja)**

**Esta historia es inspiración y en parte una "adaptación" de la película D.E.B.S, de Ángela Robinson.**

**Tanto**** la idea principal como los personajes no me pertenecen, saben que lo hago como diversión.**

**De**** cualquier forma habrá muchas cosas que cambiaré de la idea original y de la película.****Espero les guste.**

**Si**** quieren ver la película está en Netflix, pero OJO, puede que haya muchos spoilers.**

**AGUR**** :3**


	3. Capítulo 2: Primer encuentro

**DATE WITH THE DEVIL**

* * *

**GUARIDA DEL MAL**

**8:00 AM**

* * *

Una gran pantalla le ayudaba a asesorarse y ver quién era esa risa rubia de la que le tanto le había hablado Santana.

Era guapa, muy guapa en realidad.

Tenía rasgos rusos muy marcados, una mirada despiadada y sensual, además de un cuerpo bastante trabajado, esa mujer se la debía vivir en el gimnasio.

Aún así, había algo que a Rachel no terminaba de gustarle.

No era su fama de asesina a sueldo, por supuesto que no, era obvio que a Rachel eso no le importaba, ser villana era su trabajo. Tampoco era su nacionalidad, ella amaba a los rusos y su vodka, no diría lo mismo de los australianos.

-Tu cita será a las 20 horas.-La voz de Santana detrás de ella la hizo dejar de mirar la pantalla por un momento.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Mike nos avisó, dijo que está disponible, llegó de Praga y se está reubicando, Rachel.

-¿Asesina?-Preguntó por pura inercia.

-Si.

-¿Dónde la veré?

-Les Duex Amours.-La imagen del restaurante apareció.-De moda, pero discreto.

Rachel se limitó a ver la imagen de la rubia rusa y dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Cancélalo.-Dejó de mirar la pantalla y caminó por la sala.

Santana la miró con furia.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ya está todo arreglado.-Comenzó a caminar detrás de la morena con molestia.

-No voy a citas a ciegas, cancélalo.

-No es una cita a ciegas, ya la viste, sabes cómo es.

-Dile que no voy a ir, dile que me surgió algo de último momento.

-Vamos, Rachel, ya son dos años, tienes que salir con alguien.

-Ya lo hice, Santana, salí con esa baterista en Bélgica, la que hablaba demasiado fuerte, yo diría que hasta gritaba.-Se defendió Rachel mientras uno de sus secuaces se acercaba a ella para firmarle algo.

-No, no saliste con ella, salimos todos juntos y luego mentiste. Dijiste que te intoxicaste y saliste corriendo.

-Pues sí, hablaba muy fuerte aunque estuvieras junto a ella.-Caminó hacia otra habitación.

-Rachel, sé que intentas hacer, intentas hundirte en tus planes para destruir al mundo pero tienes que superar eso, ¿si?, te dejaron, acéptalo.

-No, no me dejaron.

-Oh, claro que sí.

Estaba usando su maldito tono de reproche, odiaba cuando usaba ese tono y odiaba que Santana tuviera la razón, pero aún así no iba a dejar que ganara esa discusión.

-Sé que duele.-Siguió Santana.-Te tomaste un descanso para irte a la Antártica o a donde fuera..

-Reikiavik, está en Islandia.-Corrigió Rachel tomando su cuaderno.

-Pero ya es hora de volver a la vida, Rachel.-Continuó Santana.

La morena sintió como su amiga detenía su andar tomándola por los hombros y la giró hasta quedar frente a frente. Rachel sabía que no tenía otra opción, no con Santana viéndola así.

A pesar del horrible carácter que tenía su amiga la mayor parte del tiempo, sabía que estaba preocupada por ella, sabía que era hora de hacer caso a sus palabras, pero aún así Rachel estaba necia a hacer lo que le pedía.

-Tienes una cita esta noche con una hermosa asesina rusa y vas a ir.- Espetó la morena más alta viéndola a los ojos, pero Rachel no dijo nada.-Berry.-De nuevo el tono de reproche.

Rachel la miró por última vez y suspiró.

-¡Bien! Iré, ahí estaré.-Se giró y comenzó a caminar. No iba a darle esa satisfacción a Santana de verla ceder tan fácilmente.

-Prométeme que serás abierta.

Rachel detuvo su andar y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Abierta a qué?

Santana sonrió burlándose.

Si había algo que odiaba más que el tono de reproche de Santana, era el tono burlón de su voz. Pero Rachel tuvo que aguantarse de decirle lo que realmente pensaba y esperar a que le contestara, después de todo, su amiga estaba preocupada por ella.

-Abierta al amor, Rachel.

La miró como un bicho extraño y salió de la habitación. Su amiga cada día estaba peor.

* * *

**PUESTO DE VIGILANCIA**

**20 HRS**

* * *

-Quinn, mira esto, hay vacantes para los altos mandos en la USSPY-La voz de Kitty le hizo voltear.-Intentaré conseguir una entrevista con Sylvester.

-¿Crees que Ginger me dé unos días después de la prueba final?-Preguntó en cambio la rubia sin prestar atención a lo anteriormente mencionado por su compañera.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-El tono de Kitty le hizo notar que estaba pisando un terreno no muy hóstil.

-No lo sé, hay una escuela de arte en Barcelona.

-¿De arte?-El tono burlón se hizo presente.- Quinn, tienes la calificación más alta, podrías escoger cualquier misión que quieras después de la prueba final.

Quinn no contestó y se limitó a observar hacia abajo, dónde se situaba la mesa donde supuestamente estarían Rachel Diamont y la rusa.

Era un poco incómodo hablar de asuntos tan importantes estando en la situación que estaban, sobre todo porque se encontraban colgadas del techo para poder espiar a las dos criminales sin que las descubrieran, pero Quinn necesitaba hablarlo.

-¿Quién es tu mejor amiga, Quinn?-La cuestionó Kitty.

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga, Kitty.

-¿Y qué te dije el primer día en la academia?

-Esa es mi cama, zorra.

Kitty volteó los ojos viendo como Quinn sonreía con burla.

-Después de eso.

-Que siempre estaríamos juntas.

-Exacto, llevamos cuatro años de infierno y ya somos las mejores de la USSPY, lo mejor aún no empieza.

Quinn la miró y asintió entendiendo.

-No lo vas a echar a perder yéndote a una escuela de arte, ¿correcto?

Quinn bajó la mirada de nuevo a la mesa vacía y suspiró.

-Siempre tienes razón.-Volteó a ver a Kitty y le sonrió.

-¡Dámelo!-El grito de Marley peleando con Brittany las hizo voltear a ver a sus compañeras.

-No, yo lo tomé primero, yo lo usaré.

Quinn sonrió a ver a sus amigas luchando por el amplificador de sonido y audífonos que habían llevado para la misión, estaba claro que su lugar era ahí, con ellas.

El radio que usaban para comunicarse con sus jefes comenzó a sonar y Brittany contestó.

-Brittany al habla, cambio.

-Britt, pásamela.-La voz de Finn de escuchó detrás del aparato.

-Dile que no quiero hablar con él.-Susurró Quinn mirando a su amiga.

-No quiere hablar contigo, cambio.

-¡Vamos! Necesito hablar con ella.-El tono desesperado hizo que Brittany mirara a su amiga y le diera el radio.

-Finn, ya te dije que lo dejes, no voy a hablar contigo, cambio.-La rubia insistió y tuvo la intención de regresar el aparato pero la voz de Finn se lo impidió.

-Tienes que hablar conmigo, Quinn.

-¡No! No quiero hablar contigo.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de regresarle el radio a Brittany pero el sonido de alguien acercándose por su lado derecho la alertó.

Finn apareció a su lado también colgado y Quinn suspiró.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Finn?

-¿Creen que son las únicas asechando a Rachel Diamont? Todos están aquí. Federales, la CIA, la INTERPOL, nosotros. Todos.

Eso era lo que pasaba cuando salías con los chicos de la misma academia a la que ibas, te los podías encontrar en cualquier lugar, incluso en misiones secretas de espionaje.

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar detrás de nosotras? Se suponía es esta era nuestra misión.-Cuestionó molesta Kitty.

-Ustedes siempre se meten en lo que no les debe de importar.-Siguió Marley.

-Chicas, nos pueden dar un poco de espacio, por favor.-Pidió Quinn a sus compañeras.

Ellas se limitaron a mirarlos molestas y subieron con los demás, al fin y al cabo ni Rachel ni la rusa habían llegado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Finn? Estás poniendo en riesgo toda la misión.-Quinn estaba muy molesta.

-Tenía que hablar contigo, rompiste conmigo sin ninguna explicación después de estar ocho meses juntos. Tenía que verte.

-No fue sin razón alguna.

-¿Entonces cuál es la razón?

-Solo...-A Quinn le costaba expresarse.- Simplemente quiero más...

-¿Más qué?

-Más...no lo sé.

Y era verdad. Quinn no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía porque ni ella misma sabía qué es lo que estaba sintiendo. No sabía a ciencia cierta porqué no había logrado enamorarse de Finn después de tantos meses, y vaya que lo había intentado. El chico era un idiota, pero un idiota que intentaba hacerla feliz, simplemente no era lo que Quinn estaba buscando. No en ese momento.

-¿Hay alguien más?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no.

Quinn realmente se ofendió de dicha acusación.

-Porque si hay alguien más, te juro que...

-¡Basta Finn! Yo solo...-Las palabras no salían.-Finn, yo solo...no estoy enamorada de ti.

El silencio sepucral y la mirada ofendida de Finn le hizo darse cuenta que había hablado demás.

-Supongo...que nadie es suficiente para la Señorita 'Puntaje Perfecto'.

Quinn suspiró mirándolo sin saber qué decir.

-Ya volverás.

Y se fue antes de que la rubia pudiese decir algo. Ese chico era tan frustrante a veces.

* * *

-Puedes hacerlo.

La maldita voz de Santana la hizo dejar de mirar el dichoso restaurante en el que seguramente ya la esperaba su cita.

-No lo entiendo, puedo tener a todo el mundo de rehén pero me da miedo una cita a ciegas, ¿por qué?-El evidente nerviosismo se hizo notar en la voz de Rachel al tiempo que se giraba a ver a su latina amiga.

-Porque el amor es más cruel que el crimen.

Rachel y Santana se miraron durante unos segundos ante la sentencia de ésta última y comenzaron a reír.

-Vamos, Berry, acábala, me pegas tu maldito nerviosismo y me haces decir estupideces.-La animó Santana al tiempo que se miraba el maquillaje en su espejo retrovisor.

-Las estupideces las dices con o sin nerviosismo.-Apuntó la morena más baja mientras salía del auto.

-No lo digo en serio cuando digo que la acabes.-Advirtió Santana con ese usual tono de burla que tanto usaba.

Rachel le dio una última mirada al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del auto y se dirigía a la locura que Santana había preparado para ella.

* * *

Quinn dio un gran suspiro justo cuando sus compañeras volvían a su lado.

-¿Todo bien?-Fue lo primero que preguntó Brittany, pero la alerta de Kitty mencionando la entrada de Rachel al establecimiento le impidió dar respuesta.

Quinn dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada del lugar y pudo observar como una mujer vestida de negro caminaba como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Rachel Diamont Berry. Reconocería ese rostro en cualquer lugar. Era guapa, bastante a decir verdad. Sus facciones finas y el porte que tenían haría caer rendido a cualquier persona que se parase frente a ella, y aunque era un poco más baja que Quinn, eso no impedía que su propia persona imponiese. Claro, estábamos hablando de una de las criminales más buscadas de todo el mundo, claro que imponía.

-Hola, siento llegar tarde.-Fue lo primero que dijo Rachel al llegar a la mesa y ver que su cita ya estaba ahí. Estaba nerviosa, y esperaba que no se le notase demasiado que no quería estar ahí.

-No hay problema, llegué antes.-El acento de la rubia era bastante marcado. Rachel tomó asiento frente a ella.

El mesero se acercó rápidamente mientras Rachel aún veía la carta, listo para anotar su pedido.

-Yo, yo quiero una copa de vino.-Rachel miró a la chica frente a ella.-¿Tú quieres vino?

-Vodka.-Fue lo único que respondió la chica. Rachel la miró incrédula.

Quinn alcanzó los binoculares especiales que traía consigo y enfocó su vista en la morena.

-Wow, Rachel Diamont es...-Pudo notar como la morena sonreía y mordía su labio distraídamente mientras miraba al mesero con el que hablaba. No había palabras para describir a esa chica.

La había visto muchas veces antes en fotos, pero verla en persona era...impresionante, por no decir excitante.

-¿Es...?-La voz de Kitty la hizo dejar de mirar a la chica.

-Real.-Kitty asintió.-Jamás creí verla en persona.

Rachel sonrió nerviosamente por décima vez al cruzar accidentalmente su mirada con Ninotchka mientras la rubia esperaba algún tipo de conversación de parte de la morena.

-Así que eres asesina.-Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente a la morena.

-Dah.-De nuevo esas expresiones rusas.

-Y...¿cómo te va?

-Bien, lo hago por mi cuenta.

-¿Y asesinas a cualquiera?

-A veces mutilo, es más caro.

Rachel asintió sin saber qué más decir.

-¿Qué están diciendo?-Preguntó Brittany a Marley, quien traía los audífonos que amplificaban el sonido.

-Están hablando de matar y a quién matar.

Quinn suspiró aún mirando a Rachel. Era impresionante.

-Sólo lo hago para pagar deudas.

-¡Vaya! ¿En serio?-La primer sonrisa real salió de los labios de la morena al escucharla decir aquello. Quinn sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Así es, quiero ser bailarina.

La chica hizo algunos gestos de ballet con los brazos y Rachel pensó por milésima vez que esa salida había sido un gran error. Un enorme error.

Quinn estaba tan concentrada en su escrutinio hacia Rachel, que la aparición de Finn a su lado casi le saca un grito del susto.

-Hola, ¿me devuelves mi brazalete?-Preguntó el chico aún con signos de indignación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Finn?

-Se lo dieron a mi papá cuando se graduó en Pakistán.

Las chicas los miraron con enojo tratando de prestar atención a las dos criminales bajo ellas.

-Es el mejor instructor de baile en Rusia.-Mencionó Ninotchka mientras bebía un chupito de Vodka y encendía un cigarrillo.-Pero no podía pagarle, así que dijo, 'mi esposa está engañándome, si matas a su amante, te doy clases gratis'.

Rachel asintió escuchando, mientras terminaba su primera copa de vino, lo necesitaría después.

-¿No podías esperar para esto?

Quinn hizo el intento por quitarse el dichoso brazalete pero las manos de Finn quisieron hacer lo mismo.

-El tipo era granjero de ovejas, así que lo trasquilé.-Siguió con su relato mientras bebía su tercer chupito.-A otro le gustaba el pollo, así que tomé seis pollos y les puse gotas de...-Ninotchka paró su relato al ver como Rachel cerraba los ojos con disgusto.-¿Qué tienes?

-Oh, ¿sabes qué? Me estoy sintiendo verdaderamente mal, es mi estómago, me intoxiqué con algo.-Ya no podía seguir escuchando más relatos de asesinatos.

-¿Te estás deshaciendo de mí?-El tono alterado de la chica la alertó.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no.

-Claro que lo estás haciendo, me estás dejando.

-No, no, claro que no.

Rachel sintió nervios al verse descubierta.

Quinn y Finn seguían batallando con el maldito brazalete cuando de pronto la rubia sintió que se desprendía de su muñeca pero ni ella ni Finn lo tenían en sus manos.

Rachel miró desesperada a su acompañante quien seguía acusándola, cuando escuchó y vió algo caer en su sopa. Metió su cuchara dentro del plato bajo la mirada de Ninotchka y descubrió un brazalete. Rápidamente volteó hacia arriba y los vio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y alcanzó a tomar su arma cuando vio a todos apuntando hacia ellas.

El sonido del descorche de una botella alertó a Quinn y a sus compañeras, causando que una de ellas disparara a una de las copas de la mesa de Rachel.

El caos había comenzado.

Todos se levantaron gritando y corriendo mientras Rachel, Ninotchka y las agentes iniciaban un enfrentamiento. Rachel y la rusa corrieron detrás de la barra intentando ocultarse mientras regresaban las balas.

Quinn vió a Rachel y a la chica rusa disparar hacia ellas, por lo que levantaron una de las mesas intentando cubrise detrás, al mismo tiempo que combatían las balas recibidas.

-¿Fue algo que dije?

-No, no, claro que no.-Contestó Rachel al tiempo que volvían detrás de la barra, la rusa sin soltar el maldito cigarrillo.-Es sólo que acabo de regresar a la ciudad y acabo de salir de una relación...

-¡No te estoy pidiendo una relación!-Las balas dejaron de sonar.

-No eres tú, de verdad eres una chica muy linda.

Quinn y las chicas avanzaron hacia las criminales al no recibir más balas de su parte.

-Puedo cambiar.-Insistió la rubia.

Rachel sacó un explosivo de su chaqueta y lo lanzó antes de hablar. Las chicas se levantaron al notar el explosivo y corrieron alejándose.

-¡No me interesa!-Explotó Rachel al igual que lo hacía su munición.

-Entonces morirás sola.-Dijo dolida la rusa, antes de tomar sus cosas, levantarse y escapar.

Rachel se asomó intentando ver sus posibilidades de escapar y rápidamente observó como una rubia de ojos verdes y con una coleta, se acercaba a ella. Preparó su arma al mismo tiempo que veía como la chica se preparaba para disparar hacia su dirección y actuó antes que ella disparando primero, logrando que la chica se ocultase detrás de una columna.

Siguió disparando recibiendo algunos disparos de vuelta mientras avanzaba esquivando balas y saliendo de la barra. Miró como las demás agentes se acercaban, por lo que siguió disparando, logrando sacarles ventaja. Se ocultó detrás de una columna y vio como los cristales frente a ella estallaban al recibir balas. Miró un par de mesas a unos cuantos metros de ella y no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse debajo de ellas, pues pasando debajo podría perderse un poco y saldría por la puerta trasera de emergencias.

Por suerte lo había logrado y corrió a lo que imaginó era la bodega de dicho restaurante, esperando encontrar alguna salida, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran a buscarla y quedarse en el patio no sería buena idea.

-Marley y yo iremos por la parte trasera, ustedes dos vayan al frente.-Kitty dijo rápidamente al encontrarse con sus compañeras.

-Ginger nos ordenó específicamente que no la interceptaramos, es peligrosa.-Intentó detenerla Brittany.

-Britt.-La calló Kitty.-¿Quién no se va a graduar?

-Yo.-Respondió abatida.

-¿Por qué?-Volvió a cuestionar Kitty.

-Porque no me he ganado mis galones.

-Ah, ¿hablas de estos?-Kitty mostró las insignias que portaba en su uniforme y Brittany asintió.-¿Y por qué aún no los tienes?

-Tienes que darme una recomendación, y no entiendo por qué no...

-Shht.-La hizo callar de nuevo.-No fue lo que pregunté.

-Tengo que mostrar valentía ante peligros innombrables.

-Exactamente, así que deja de quejarte y sigue mis órdenes.

Brittany se limitó a asentir a tiempo que caminaba detrás de Quinn hacia la salida de emergencia del restaurante en busca de Rachel.

-Mantente en comunicación.-Dijo Quinn a Brittany mientras le daba una de sus armas.

-Pero Quinn...

-Tú puedes, Britt, yo iré por allá, tu revisa el patio.-Interrumpió señalando la puerta de la bodega.

Brittany asintió y Quinn corrió dentro de la bodega, iba a encontrar a Rachel.

La morena caminó entre grandes rollos de papel que guardaban dentro del lugar intentando encontrar una salida diferente por la que había entrado, a diferencia de Quinn que caminaba por los mismos pasillos buscando a la criminal intentando no hacer ruido.

Las chicas siguieron caminando hasta que de pronto devisaron una puerta al final de sus pasillos. Sonrieron y comenzaron a correr.

¿No es curioso como a veces lo que uno busca es lo mismo que alguien más está buscando?

La diferencia de la búsqueda entre Rachel y Quinn, es que cada una buscaba esa puerta por diferentes razones; una para poder escapar, y la otra para poder alcanzar a una chica. La pregunta era, ¿quién buscaba escapar y quién buscaba una chica?

La respuesta a esa pregunta estaba más cerca de lo que esperaban, mejor dicho, a un pasillo de diferencia.

Justo cuando llegaban al final del pasillo, las dos chicas se detuvieron gracias a un fuerte golpe que las hizo caer al suelo desorientadas.

-Dios, lo siento, lo siento.-Dijo Rachel al tiempo que intentaba levantarse, sabiendo que había chocado con alguien.

-No, no, yo lo siento, no me fijé y...

Sus miradas se cruzaron y rápidamente tomaron sus armas.

-Eres Rachel Diamont.

-Eres una espía.

Sus armas apuntantaban la una a la otra mientras se observaban.

-Tienes derecho a permanecer callada...

Rachel río.

-¿Me vas a leer mis derechos?

-Todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra.-Siguió Quinn ignorándola.

Rachel se limitó a verla aún apuntando hacia la rubia, al igual que Quinn, quien había decidido callar y mantener la lucha de miradas, igualmente apuntando a la morena, pero era difícil aguantar esa mirada penetrante de una de las criminales más peligrosas del mundo.

-Okey, escucha.-Habló Quinn, y por el tono que usaba, Rachel pudo notar cierta rendición.-No tengo ganas de morir hoy.

-Tampoco yo.-Siguió apuntando

-Y...estaba pensando que...-Miró su mano.-¿Por qué no bajas tu arma?

-¿Y tú por qué no bajas la tuya?

-Tú eres la criminal y yo soy la policía, así que técnicamente yo soy más confiable.

-Si, excepto que yo vine a un asunto personal, a una cita a ciegas, cuando ustedes comenzaron a disparar, era obvio que tenía que defenderme.-Dijo un tanto molesta Rachel.

-Espera.

A Quinn le tomó unos segundos entender si lo que había escuchado era cierto o era producto de los nervios de tener a Rachel Diamont frente a ella apuntándole con un arma.

-¿Tenías una cita a ciegas con esa chica rusa?

Rachel miró con desconfianza a la chica.

-Da igual.

De pronto la chica frente a ella la miró con una sonrisa y bajó el arma. Rachel no estaba entendiendo nada.

-¿Con una chica rusa?-Insistió la rubia.

-¿Qué tiene?-Rachel por fin bajó su arma también. Había algo en el tono de la chica que le resultaba extraño, ¿curiosidad tal vez?

-¡Nada! Solo no sabía que fueras...

Rachel entendió por fin.

-¿Por qué habrías de saberlo?-El tono molesto en su voz alertó a Quinn.

-Bueno, es que...eso acaba con mi tésis.-Confesó Quinn en un intento por calmar a la morena.

-¿Tésis?-El desconcierto de Rachel era tan grande que ya ni sabía qué seguía haciendo ahí en vez de escapar.

-Estoy haciendo mi tésis sobre ti.

Rachel la miró por algunos segundos notando como la chica se sonrojaba un poco al confesarle aquello y no pudo más que reír.

-No te creo.

-No, es en serio, es para mi clase 'Reconstrucción de género y la mente maestra criminal', es una clase muy popular.

-Ay por favor.-Contestó aún sin creérselo.

-Es muy difícil porque solo hay anécdotas sobre ti.-Rachel la miró.-Es que nadie antes había hablado contigo.

-Hasta hoy.-Rachel arqueó una ceja.

-Si, hasta hoy.

Quinn sonrió asintiendo. Rachel Diamont era sorprendente, muy sorprendente.

De nuevo una sonrisa traviesa se asomó por el rostro de Rachel.

-Perdón, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Quinn sonrió apenada y guardó su arma dándole la mano a Rachel.

-Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Del sector uno.

Rachel recibió su mano aún sonriendo. ¿Por qué de pronto esa chica era tan atractiva?

-Rachel Diamont.-Se presentó aún sin soltar su mano.

-Es un gran placer conocerte.

Las dos chicas guardaron silencio sin saber qué más decir, pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse, haciendo que por un momento se olvidaran del verdadero propósito por el que estaban ahí.

Por suerte Quinn reaccionó después de su mutismo y recuperó su arma volviendo a apuntar hacia la morena.

-Lo siento, aún así estás arrestada.

Rachel no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar la sonrisa apenada de la chica y volvió a sonreír con esa soberbia que la caracterizaba.

-¿Ah si?

Quinn no pudo evitar perderse de nuevo en la sonrisa traviesa que le regalaba Rachel hasta que escuchó unos golpes fuera que la hicieron voltear a ver la puerta.

-_¡Quinn! ¿Estás ahí?_

Volteó a ver a Rachel quien aún le sonreía.

-Sabes que puedes dejarme ir.

-No puedo, en serio.

-Por favor, ¿jamás hiciste algo que no debías?

Los pasos acercándose de sus compañeras la hicieron ver de nuevo hacia atrás.

_-¡Quinn! ¿Dónde estás?_

-¡Estoy aquí!-Contestó

Cuando regresó su vista a Rachel se dio cuenta que ya no estaba.

-Maldita sea.-Susurró al tiempo que sus compañeras llegaban.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? No te encontrábamos.

-Estoy bien, Britt.

-¿Qué pasó?-Kitty la miró.

-Estuvo aquí.-Confesó Quinn.-Rachel Diamont estuvo aquí.

-Eso es imposible, de ser así ya estarías muerta.-Dijo Marley.

Brittany volteó al piso y rápidamente se inclinó para levantar algo brillante que había encontrado.

-Diamantes.

Las cuatro chicas miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeadas de pequeños diamantes. La marca de Rachel Diamont.

-¿Sabes qué significa, Quinn?-Las tres chicas miraron a la rubia.-Eres la única que ha luchado contra Rachel Diamont y ha vivido para contarlo.

* * *

Rachel corrió al Mustang del 67 que estaba esperándola con Santana dentro y subió rápidamente.

-¡Maldita sea, Berry!-Fue lo primero que dijo Santana mientras conducía.-Lo lamento, así son los policías, se enteran de que estás en la ciudad y van sobre ti. Increíble.

Rachel se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada pero con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué no dices nada? ¿por qué no dices 'te lo dije'?-Santana la miró por unos segundos extrañada, pero Rachel no dijo nada, siguió tratando de esconder su sonrisa mientras alternaba su vista entre el frente y Santana.-Dime qué ocurre.

-Conocí a alguien.-Dijo por fin.

Santana pisó el freno tan rápido que el auto hizo el característico sonido de las ruedas contra el asfalto deteniéndose.

-¡Lo sabía! Sé que es un poco extraña con todo eso del baile pero sabía que tú y la rusa se iban a entender.

-No, no, no, espera, Ninotchka no me agradó.

-No te comprendo.

-Primero, tienes que jurar que no te vas a asustar.

-¿Asustarme de qué? ¿por qué me asustaría?

-Bueno, es que a veces te pones...

-Por Dios, Berry, ya dime quién es.

-Okey, ¿conoces a Quinn Fabray?

-¿Quinn Fabray? ¿La chica del contrabando?

-No.

-¿No?-Santana intentó recordar- Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray...

De pronto Santana guardó silencio.

-¿Quinn Fabray? Rubia, falda a cuadros -Hizo referencia al uniforme de la chica.-Maldita sea, Rachel, es una espía.

Rachel se preparó para lo que venía.

-Además no solo es una espía, ella es LA ESPÍA. Es el puntaje perfecto.-Dijo molesta.

-¿De qué hablas, Santana?

Rachel miró a su amiga aún molesta y decidió salir del auto, movimiento que Santana imitó.

-Quinn Fabray es la única persona en sacar una puntuación perfecta en la prueba secreta del estado.

-Dame las llaves.

-¿Estás escuchándome, Berry? Puntaje perfecto significa espía perfecta. Ella es el orgullo de la academia, es literalmente su símbolo.

-Bueno, su chica-símbolo aún no lo sabe, pero yo le gusto.

Santana la miró incrédula.

-No hablas en serio.

-¿Qué dijiste de "seguir adelante"?-Preguntó con esa sonrisa traviesa, quitándole al fin las llaves.

Rachel no dejó que le respondiera y caminó directo al lado del conductor.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Santana una vez que Rachel estuvo dentro.

-A buscarla.

Santana parpadeó sin creerlo aún pero conocía a su amiga, Rachel iba por esa chica.

La morena encendió el auto y comenzó a avanzar pasando a lado de Santana.

-¡Hey! ¡Esa chica no es lesbiana, Berry!

El auto se detuvo y Santana caminó molesta de vuelta al auto, al entrar no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al ver la maldita sonrisa de Rachel antes de comenzar a avanzar.

Esperaba no morir por las locuras de Rachel, preferiría hacerlo en un atraco a algún banco, no tratando de conquistar a una espía, eso acabaría con su reputación.

Y vaya que lo haría.

Pero Rachel estaba decidida.

Quinn Fabray iba a caer rendida a sus pies, y no precisamente por apuntarle con un arma.

O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, espero les esté gustando.**

**Es la primera vez que narro acciones de personajes en un mismo tiempo pero diferentes espacios, espero lo esté haciendo bien.**

**¡AGUR! :3**


End file.
